


What's on the menu?

by PoisonBasil



Series: Temperance's Temptations [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dancer, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Jealous Dick Grayson, Temperance aka Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Dick thought she was working the bar.





	What's on the menu?

Dick was supposed to be in Blüdhaven this weekend. Though as he was about to make his way out of Gotham he got a text from Barbara mentioning that he was needed for a case that Temperance was currently on. Dick hadn’t seen her since Monday due to her going undercover to work. Only going back and forth between the apartment and club.Something about drugs being forced onto the people working there.

It would be a good opportunity to see her again before he left for Blüdhaven and it was always exciting to see her in action no matter what she was doing. Dick started up his bike and gripped the handles in excitement. It was going to be so good seeing her again.

Though they were on better terms these days, Dick still felt as though there was something else he could do to make it better. Temperance smiled more as of late, but they’re not the same as they used to be, when she was flying around as Robin. They seemed to get lost, along with her laughter and jokes. Lately though, she was becoming more like her old self, willingly hanging out with him, Damian and Jason.

She was still as beautiful as ever, Dick found it hard to not want to touch her every time he was near her. Dick liked to congratulate himself on not touching her in a way that could be thought inappropriate. Though that was getting harder and harder. The hugs he got now are way better than when she was younger, there was substance and muscle to hold onto, the temptation to make it something more was always lingering in the background, to turn the hug into a grope or a kiss. He had to distance himself, and that usually meant hugging Damian to calm the adrenaline rushing through him.

The ride over to the club that Temperance was investigating was one of invigoration. Thoughts of Temperance as she did her thing behind the bar, leaning over to wipe the counter and pulling the tap to pour a drink. Dick suddenly frowned. Wasn’t this a Dance club she was working at? How had he not thought about this before? Dick thought about all the sleazy men she would have to serve drinks to and whether they flirted with her, touched her. Dick squeezes the handles and tries to calm himself. She’s fine, she one of the most trained Vigilantes out there. She can handle herself!

Dick shakes himself and concentrates on the road. The quicker he got there the sooner he could see for himself. There was no point in worrying about it now, there’s nothing he could do sitting here on his bike. He rushed along the streets taking the corners sharply. It took him no time at all to get there with the speed that he was going.

Parking the bike and taking off the helmet Dick made his way over to the entrance he straightened out his jacket and tugged down the sleeves. He entered without trouble and made his way in.

It was dark and smokey in the room. Rich with deep reds and purples, everything was embroidered or painted with gold. The music within the room was loud and the main lights on the stage were bright. At the center of the room was a circle stage with a pole in the middle. There was no doubt as to what that was used for.

Dick made his way over to the bar and took a seat in one of the stools. Looking for Temperance, he checked to see who was manning the bar, but all he could see was a male bartender and a waitress collecting drinks. If Temperance wasn’t here where was she? Dick checked his phone just to make sure that this was the right place.

Well it was definitely the right place. Same name, same co-ordinates. Just as Dick was about to call Barbara to ask what was going on there was a sudden bright light in the back of the room that light up an entrance, there was a woman standing there and over the intercom came a tinny male voice. “Welcome to the stage, the one and only Girl Wonder.”

Dick couldn’t believe his ears, Girl Wonder? What was wrong with these people? Most of them had probably come across the bad side of the real one. The woman slowly made her way to the stage, swaying her hips and blowing kisses at the men sitting in the seats surrounding the stage.

The costume itself barely resembled anything like what Temperance had wore, there was no practicality or safety, just a dangerous amount of skin on show. Finally on stage, Dick could see all the little details of the suit. There was a small cape at her back, a red and yellow bra that firmly held the breasts in place, red bikini type bottoms, with green fishnet stockings and gloves, and to top it all off was the black domino and black platform stilettos that came up her calf.

Looking past the costume, Dick started looking at the person that was supposed to be dressed as Robin. Surprisingly he saw that the dancer’s muscles were tight, which he supposed they got from dancing on the pole, and that the hair was striking a good match for the real Robin. Dick looked to the face and for a moment his mind went completely blank. Staring at the dancer in front of him, he made his way to the stage and stood there. He didn’t know what to do. That was not a Temperance impersonator, that was Temperance.

Dick could tell the moment that Temperance recognised him, the way her shoulders tightened and her mouth firmed at the corners. He watched as Temperance grabbed the pole and swung around it until she had loosened up. She flicked up the lenses of the Domino and made direct eye contact with him. Dick felt a sudden rush of heat that went straight to his groin. Thinking the smart thing to do would be to wait this out as quietly as possible, he took a seat facing the stage.

As he sat down he saw Temperance give him a small nod. Okay then, Dick was going to have to watch this play out. That wasn’t soo bad. He could do this. Temperance starts to use the pole to hold her weight as she leans back. Dick decides that he cannot handle thinking, if he cannot sit through a basic routine without having to shift to make himself comfortable, there was no way he was going to make it through the main dance.

Trying to calm his mind, he tried to think of this like training, when he helped her on the bars, or helped her with yoga. Though she never wore anything that revealing or suggestive. Though now he was thinking about her in these clothes while doing those things and that did not help at all. He did not need the image of her in a handstand while he held onto her legs, touching the nets on her calves.

Shaking his head, he looked back to the stage in time to see Temperance grip the pole and draw her legs up the bar. Slowly spinning her way down it. Some of the guys had made their way to the stage. Standing way too close for Dick’s liking, not that he could do anything without making a scene. He saw a man lean forward with a twenty and tuck it over the band on Temperance’s bottoms. Dick clenched his fist and grinded his teeth together.

Dick slowly took to seething in his chair as he watched the dance go on. He was just happy that it this wasn’t a strip club. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from hurting the patrons, especially if they kept touching her like they were. It was getting harder to watch these men touch her in ways he has not allowed himself to.

Just as the routine was ending he saw one of the men lean in close to Temperance with a wad of cash in hand. Focusing in on them so he can hear what was being said to her “ -me, you wanna show this ol’ man jus’ ‘ow flexible yo’ are.” Dick quickly made his way over to the pair and just as he was about to interrupt when Temperance put a finger to the man’s mouth.

“S’ sarry, sugar. Don’t think ah rightly can t'night. Y’ see, I got m'self another nice boy already paid up in advance. An’ he jus’ happens ta be right over ya'lls shoulder waitin’.” The southern accent stumped him for a second, the warm rich tones of the accent rolling over him. “Mebby some other time, sweets.”

The man turned angrily towards Dick, looking like he was about to hit him; he must of thought better of it, though, since it never came. He roughly pushed past Dick, and made his way over to the bar. He didn’t mind, though, this was his chance to talk to Temperance. Dick felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and tug slightly.

“C’mon, let’s get somewhere mo’ comfortable.” Dick was lead to a booth at the side of the room, the chair was more plush and comfortable looking than the other chair he was sat in. Though it wasn’t private, if anyone were to look, they could see everything that was going on. Temperance pushed him down and swung her legs over his lap. His mind was short circuiting, was this really happening? Had he fallen asleep or something. This couldn’t be real. “Beautiful? Ya wit’ me honey?”

Temperance’s fingers felt like sweet kisses against his face. “I - I - Te - I just - What’s going on?” Temperance’s smile made up for how much of an idiot he felt.

“Ma names Amber, Sunshine, bu’ you can call me Robin.” Dick could see the twinkle in Temperance’s eyes and it made Dick want to shift in his seat. He couldn’t though with her on top on him, it would be obvious that he was adjusting himself.

“Robin,” It felt like butter on his tongue calling her that again, it had been years. “I don’t know what to do.” Dick floundered, he has never felt so out of his depth, he didn’t know how to handle this at all.

She was coming closer to him. He could do nothing but stare, and she was suddenly pressing her lips to his ear and her hands held onto his shoulders. “Dick, there are cameras all over this room, you have to make this look good, or they might think something’s up.” She lifted her left hand to grab his and brought it to her back and returned her hand to his shoulder. “I won’t be here much longer, Jason is going to be coming through in ten minutes to turn this club upside down. I got all the evidence I need for the case, so this was the last night.” She started to run her hands up and down his chest, it felt so good, he wanted her to keep going. “Why are you here?”

Dick felt her lips skim his cheek as she moved back, her breath fanning his face. This was sweet torture. “O said that you needed me?” Dick was so confused. Jason was in on this case? If he was coming why did Barbara tell him to come. Dick felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Did Barbara know?

Temperance was frowning. “What? Why?”

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought that you were going to tell me.” Dick tilted his head, there was something he wanted to know though. “I thought you were supposed to be working the bar?” Dick ran his hands run up and down her back, he could feel the dips of scars, her skin felt like silk.

“I was, at the start of the week, but I had to work my way into the back. Since the case has to do with dead, drugged dancers.” Feeling the fabric of the glove work against his jaw was extremely nice. “The owner thought I looked a little like the third Robin and that it would draw more people in with a chance to touch the untouchable.”

Well that explained it, though he didn’t like it. “Well Robin,” He grinned at her small smile. “I am glad to see that you are ok.”

“Of course I am Dick, I can handle myself.”

Dick’s hands slid up her sides. “I know that, I just worry about you, that’s all.” Her smile is bright as she looks at him. It makes him warm in the pit of his stomach.

“You are a good brother Dick.” He felt a sting in his chest at that; he had to rectify this, make her see that he doesn’t see her like that anymore.

“Robin, I -” Just as he was about to talk it out with her Jason come in, literal guns blazing.

“A’ight you sleeze bags, put the women and drinks down and hand ya selves over. There’s no need for this to get worse.” Jason’s voice coming through the synths made him sound meaner.

Dick can tell when Jason sees them. His head tilts just slightly.

There is a sudden noise behind Jason that make him turn just as the man from earlier rushes at him with a glass bottle. Jason stands his ground and ducks below the bottle and cocks the man in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out instantly. With the man now on the floor Jason places a foot on him and looks at the others in the room.

“Now that wasn’t very nice. Anyone else want a go? I won’t be so nice to the nex’ one.” Jason points his guns at the men in the bar. “Now tell me where the owner is and we will get this lil show on the road.”

________________________________________

Dick was back in the cave pacing back and forth waiting for Temperance. As soon as Jason had dealt with the owner and the police had shown up, Dick could not afford to be there as Dick Grayson and Temperance had to stay behind to give her statement. Though she had given him her word that she was coming back to the cave as soon as she was able, it has been two hours since he had left the club. Maybe she wasn’t coming? Just told him she would so that he would leave her alone.

Damn, he should of waited for her, so she couldn’t run away. Dick pulled his phone out of his pocket to give her a call. There was no way that she was running away tonight. Just as he was about to call her, there was a roar of an engine coming into the cave. Dick felt his breath catch. She was here! She came! He could not hold the smile back as he saw her park the bike and take off the helmet, he watched as her black hair fell in waves.

Dick walked towards her, she turned towards him and smiled. He was glad she was dressed in skinny jeans, tank top and jacket, it allowed him to think, rather than be distracted by all the skin that was on show earlier.

“Temp!”

He grabbed her in a hug and took in a breath. She smelt different from the club. Better though, something intrinsically Temperance, rather than the sickly but also sweet smell that clung to her in the club.

“Dick! I can’t breath!” She pushed against him and laughed at the sad eyes he was giving her. Letting go Dick stood there and just looked at her. “What?” There was confusion written all over her face.

“Nothing! Nothing, I’m just really happy to see you!” Dick was grinning. It was so good to see her in the cave, it was natural and made Dick feel all warm.

“You saw me earlier?” Dick cannot help but think that her frown is cute. Everything about her was cute.

“I know, but this just feels… more like us, y’know?” Now she is scrunching her nose and Dick just cannot help himself, he taps her on the nose and watcher her blink rapidly. “Sorry, had to.” She just gives him a long suffering look and goes around Dick making her way over to the computer.

She sits down in the chair and rapidly starts entering data into files. Without stopping, she looks over to Dick for a second before turning back. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Crap, Dick had gotten so excited about her just being here he forgot there was a point to asking her to be here. “I, urm, well, the thing is, something has come to mind, that I thought we should sort out.”

“Like what Dick?” Temperance tilted her head, still typing.

“Us.”

The incredulous look Dick received gave him pause “Us?”

“Yeah, you and I.” Dick waffles his hands back and forth between them, even though he knows she cannot see it.

“What about us?”

“I think there is something I need to make clear about our relationship.” Dick pauses and thinks of how to carry on, he has to think carefully about what he’s going to say.

Temperance has stopped typing and is looking at him with questioning eyes. “Relationship? What are you talking about Dick?”

“Our one, there’s something that needs to be cleared up.” Dick clears his throat and decides to just jump in, so he doesn’t lose his nerve and flounder. “I don’t see you the same way that I used to.” Dick was grasping for words now. “I just, had to figure out how I do see you, and tonight I made up my mind as to what I want to see you as” God, what was he saying? “Seeing those other guys touching you was the worst case of jealousy I have ever felt, even worse then when I thought you and Superboy had a thing going on!”

“Kon? You thought we had a thing? Why would you think that?” Temperance looks offended that Dick would even suggest the possibility that she and Superboy had a thing. “Dick, you have to start making sense. Nothing that you’re saying right now does!”

“I just, thinking about other people touching you and getting the right to be around you makes me mad. All I wanna do sometimes is take you back to Blüdhaven with me, and not let you leave the apartment for days, maybe even weeks if I could.” Dick hear the words coming out of his mouth and the only word he could think to describe them were petty. “I haven’t thought of you as a little sister for a while, thinking about how I could bring this up and not make you want to run in the other direction!”

“So you were jealous and that made you realise that you wanted me in ways that were not brotherly?” How was Temperance not getting this? She was supposed to be the smart Robin!

“No - Yes? I don’t know Temp, I found out a while ago that I thought of you in less than brotherly ways. The jealousy was always there, but I just thought it was because I wanted to protect you, make sure you were safe! Now I know it’s because I want to be the one you share your snacks with, smile at and tell all your problems with. To want to spend time with me in other places other than the Cave and when we are on patrol.” Dick smiled, hoping that he was getting through.

“Dick, I don’t know what you want me to say here, what is it that you want from this? Because to me this all sounds like stuff friends can do, and we’re already friends.” Dick supposes that she had a point, alright time to make the point more obvious to his apparently blind bird.

“I want you to tell me whether you think it’s possible for us to be more than what we are?”

“Like fuck buddies?” How did she come to that conclusion? Did she really think he would ask her something like that? What made her think he - no never mind that was his own fault. “You know that I don’t actually do relationships like that right?”

Dick shook his head. “No, no, no, not like that, not like that at all!” He had to make her see that that was not at all what he was thinking! “I mean as in, you and me, together, partners in more ways than one. Someone I can come to at night.”

“Together?” She sounded even more puzzled.

“Yes together! Why is this so hard? I like you Temperance! More than a sister! I want us to be together until we are both old and grey.” Dick did not think he could be making this clearer; he has never had so much trouble asking someone out, though Temperance wasn’t like other girls, so maybe that was the problem?

“You like me?” Her voice grew in pitch.

Dick tilted his head and frowned. “Why are you just repeating everything that I’m saying?”

Temperance is now holding up a hand.“Dick, you have got to give a girl a minute to process stuff like this.” Her frown was clearing and making way for one of the most beautiful smiles Dick had ever seen on her face. “I just found out the dude I have been crushing on since I was like three wants to go out with me. I think I’m allowed to freak out a little ok?”

“Oh…” Well then. Dick just stood there, mind blank. She liked him, for that long? How had he not noticed that?

“Yeah, oh.” Temperance was laughing at him now. “Don’t get me wrong Dick, this makes me super happy, but I think you broke my brain.” Suddenly her face is all business taking Dick by surprise. “You’re serious right, you want to give us a try?”

Dick could feel his cheeks hurting with the smile on his face. “Yes! Super serious!”

“Well, alright then, we’ll give this a shot.” Dick could see her thinking about something so he gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. “But you have to be a hundred percent sure that you want this.”

Closing the gap between them Dick grabbed Temperance’s arms and pulled her up. “Im am two hundred percent sure!” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed her in.

“Dick, that’s not possible, though I understand your meaning. Just let me finish up here and I will meet you upstairs, ok?” He let her go and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Sure, sure, I am so glad that you agreed to go out with me! This is going to be so fantastic!” Dick practically skipped to the steps with how happy he was right now.

Temperance was now sitting back at the computer and typing again. “Im sure, now be gone with you, the quicker you leave the faster I shall be finished.”

“Oh, by the way…” Dick said as he was making his way up the stairs, his face lighting up. “You still have the clothes from the club?” Knowing better than to stay Dick ran for the clock entrance.

“Dick!” He heard Temperance scream and he could imagine the blush that was certainly now on her face.

Dick laughed all the way back to his room, God, this was going to be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
